Profit and non-profit entities, such as businesses, retail stores, telephone service providers, and/or charitable organizations, often employ representatives who interact with other individuals, including current and potential customers. These entities may record interactions between their representatives and customers. The recorded interactions may be helpful in assessing the quality of interactions between representatives and customers.